You Know My Name
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: The war is over, and Harry James Potter leaves the Wizarding World as he becomes tired with its backwardness. Finding out that he had family left in the US, he comes to get to know his last living relative. Soon he is in Bon Temps, and he meets Sookie.
1. Master of Death In The Bon Temps

**You Know My Name**

**By:** Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, True Blood, or Twilight. Because we all know that JK Rowling and Alan Ball (Though it is based off of Charlaine Harris's Southern Vampires Mysteries), and Stephanie Meyer have that pleasure (Well I don't know if I could say pleasure with the last one). I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category:** Crossover

**Book(s)/Movie(s): **Harry Potter/True Blood/Twilight

**Pairing(s):** Eric Northman/[Succubus/Fey inheritance, Master of Death, Immortal] Harry Potter/Jacob Black/Sam Merlotte, Franklin Mott/Tara Thorton, Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, [slight] Jason Stackhouse/Harry Potter, [playful] Lafayette Reynolds/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Lafayette Reynolds, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Godric/Seth Clearwater, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Slash, etc.

**Genre(s):** Action, Fantasy, Romance, Occult, etc.

**Summary:** The war is over, and Harry James Potter leaves the Wizarding World as he has become tired with its backwardness. Finding out that he had some family left in the United States, he comes to get to know his last living relative. Unfortunately he shows up just in time to watch his last living relative on his deathbed. Seeing as he didn't want to go back to Britain, Harry finds himself moving into the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. There he meets Sookie Stackhouse, whom brings him into her crazy little adventures. It only seems to escalate after he not only gains the attention of the Area 5 Sheriff, finds out that he has not one but two undead relatives, and he is imprinted on by a Shapeshifter. To top it all off, he finds that he and Sookie are from the like supernatural persuasion, and their blood is like a supernatural sun block for Vampires.

**A/N:** Yay! I have finally begun on this little idea of mine! XD I can't help but feel happiness in starting on this, especially with me being such a True Blood fangirl. I have no shame in denying that, as they are the perfect example of vampires! There shall be a possible Threesome or Foursome if you all want it! Any who like the idea of it can leave their opinion in a review or PM me! Well I hope that you love the first chapter of many.

**

* * *

****Ron Weasley**: "When you say 'Master of Death'-"

**Xenophilius Lovegood**_: "Master. Conqueror. Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer."_

- Xenophilius tells Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the Deathly Hallows

**Chapter 1: **The Master of Death in the Bon Temps

* * *

It was raining.

A most fitting weather for this kind of event, as the inhabitants of the small Texas town watched as the only Whitlock left was being lowered down into the earth. Everyone in attendance wore black clothes in mourning of the eldest and last descendant of the wealthy Whitlock family. Or so they thought he was the last, but the young man standing at the very side of the grave had proved their assumptions false.

Many were surprised when the beautiful young man showed up in the town, two weeks before the elder's death and was found to be his great, great nephew. Not that they were not happy, after all he was a handsome young man if all the chattering the women did in the town was any indication. And from the clothes that he was wearing, he was most likely very rich, plus his British accent was a bonus to those of the female persuasion and even some of the males.

He wasn't the tallest of males, reaching a decent 5'11" with lightly sun-kissed skin. But what really set him apart from anyone they had encountered from outside of their town was his long white hair, and vibrant green cat-like eyes. Today he was wearing a black suit with a black silk shirt underneath, and black loafers on his feet. Snow white hair was pulled back into a tight low ponytail, while the rest of his hair framed his face perfectly and fell messily into his dazzling green eyes.

Even during this somber event many couldn't take their eyes off of the man, whom seemed to ooze sex appeal. With the rain plastering not only his hair to his face, but also his suit to his body making it look like a second skin. The younger people and even some older could feel hormones, which they thought they had under control spike. Unfortunately for them he knew of what was occurring, and was thanking any of the gods that were listening to his plight that he was leaving right after this.

Sebastian Whitlock had made sure that everything was set with him before he died, and despite just finding out about himself having a great nephew with a strange story of Wizards and magic. Despite all this, he had accepted him with open arms. At that moment, the emerald-eyed wizard let the feelings of regret and longing engulf him. Right when he found a relative who accepted him despite his freakishness, he loses them to the hands of time. The fact that he was the Master of Death, and therefore was immortal only seemed to rub that in that he wouldn't see his family in the afterlife for a long time coming even more.

Clenching his fist, he didn't bother trying to shield himself from the rain, which was strangely enough soothing. There was nothing left in this town for him, and so he was going to go ahead with his second plan. Soon the service ended and as people were leaving, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a luminous white rose. Placing it down on top of the grave, he then turned and exited the Whitlock cemetery.

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, half-lidded green eyes from behind stylish shades scanned the lush surroundings as he rolled into the small town in his black Ferrari 458 Italia, and instantly he felt as if something here was calling out to him. Driving by the townspeople that were walking away, he ignored the inquisitive and awed glances. He followed the directions that were given to him by Griphook via fax, which the Wizard found strange enough as it was.

'_I didn't even know that they had fax machines…though it's good for that he did after all...I haven't exactly learned how to work this GPS thing in here.'_

The sound of his stomach growling caught his attention, and his free hand pressed against his stomach. It had been about 6 hours since he had eaten anything, and it was about time that he ate something for lunch. As went drove a little further into the town, he noticed a group of men working on the side of the road. Deciding to stop and ask for directions, he rode up to them and came to a smooth stop catching the attention of everyone passing by and the workers. Glancing over at them, he pulled up next to one male standing around with his apparent buddies.

Immediately the group was silent as well as everyone else that was there, and watched as the tinted windows slowly rolled down.

"Sorry to bother you lot, but can one of you blokes tell where I can find a place to get a decent meal around here?"

Finally after a few minutes, one of the men stepped forward while taking off the yellow construction helmet from his head revealing a head of blonde hair. Wolf whistling in his mind, he couldn't help but feel attraction towards this male. Besides it was no real secret that he had a thing for blondes. After all if he didn't then Draco wouldn't still be alive and kicking after annoying the hell out of him.

'_Well that and amazing sex, but hey it saved him.'_

A smile which held a boyish charm was on the man's face as he came closer, and leaned against the top of the car. "Yeah, I know of a place, though I have to say that it's not every day that a Brit finds his way to this little town." Raising an eyebrow, he grinned at the other male before pulling his shades from his face to reveal his vibrant green eyes. Mentally laughing at the stunned looks on everyone's face, he locked eyes with this Jason and delved into his mind.

_**Wow! You don't see eyes like those everyday! He couldn't possibly be a vampire either, because he doesn't give off that creepy dead vibe. Not to mention that the sunlight is hitting him from this angle, and he isn't exactly burning up now is he? Though he's not a woman, he is pretty hot! I'm sure they will love him down at Merlotte's. **_

Pulling out of his thoughts with fluid ease, he leaned back in his seat and smiled. "I bet that's true, but I'm sure that you are going to see plenty more of me since I'll be moving into that old manor a in the marsh." Surprised blue eyes widened, and a large grin spread on his handsome face. "Well I'm sure that the others will be interested in talking to you, especially since you're a foreigner…you'll be a town celebrity for a while until they get use to you…so don't be surprised when everyone and their momma brings over some welcome dishes."

Nodding, he looked past Jason and saw that the other workers and some other observers were staring at him intensely. If he wasn't used to this sort of behavior, he knew he would've felt extremely uncomfortable. Turning his attention back to the blonde, he smirked. "So is there a place to eat around here?" Running a hand through his short bangs, the only male Stackhouse nodded and then pointed in the direction of the town.

"If you go further into town, you should find a place called Merlotte's…it's the local diner and pub her, and I can guarantee that you won't find a better meal anywhere else."

_**Well except for Gran, but…**_

Resisting the urge to smile at the stray thought he picked up, Harry thanked him.

"Maybe I'll see you again after I am settled."

With that he waved slightly before rolling up his windows, and rolling off. Behind him the other people who witnessed the exchange, walked up to Jason and started questioning him. After all, it wasn't everyday that a young British male with white hair and green eyes moved into a small town like this. Of course they wanted to know all they could about the man, especially with the strange occurrences that have been happening since that vampire Bill Compton moved in.

The last thing they needed was for some other strange person moving into their town and starting trouble. Or that was they excuse they used to get Jason to tell them what he could about the male. The young man in question couldn't help but feel that things were only starting to get a little weird, and it would only get worse after this.

"Well there goes the neighborhood."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Whoot! I am finished with Chapter 1~

I was going to make this longer, but since there is only 12 episodes in the series and I am starting on somewhere during end of episode 1 going onto 2. XD But not directly at that beginning, and I would like to make this story a little longer since I am going through all of the seasons. Though I may change some things that happened due to Harry's presence, and with his "Saving People Thing" you really can't expect things to happen the way it did if he was there. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and will wait patiently for the next one.

Before anyone asks about his hair color, I might as well explain.

The reason I made Harry's hair white is just a reaction of not only Harry being struck by the Killing Curse and becoming the Master of Death after that, but also the Fey inheritance activating. His Succubus inheritance hasn't been awakened yet, but it will in the near future after a certain event goes on. But if not during this season, then definitely in the next! XD

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker

(Just remove the spaces)

Harry's suit: http:/ .com/fs26/f/ 2008/185 /6/6/ SOUL_EATER _by_ nairchan .jpg

Harry's car, Ferrari 458 Italia: http:/ www. Grand prix legends. com/ Images/ Products/XLarge _Images/ HW9955_

Harry outfit to Merlotte's: http:/ stu004749. files. wordpress. com/2009/ 03/anime_ guy_2. jpg (though I may change the coloring a bit) XD


	2. A Mind Reader, A Vampire, And A Wizard

**You Know My Name**

**By:** Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, True Blood, or Twilight. Because we all know that JK Rowling and Alan Ball (Though it is based off of Charlaine Harris's Southern Vampires Mysteries), and Stephanie Meyer have that pleasure (Well I don't know if I could say pleasure with the last one). I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category:** Crossover

**Book(s)/Movie(s): **Harry Potter/True Blood/Twilight

**Pairing(s):** Eric Northman/[Succubus/Fey inheritance, Master of Death, Immortal] Harry Potter/Jacob Black/Sam Merlotte, Franklin Mott/Tara Thorton, Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, [slight] Jason Stackhouse/Harry Potter, [playful] Lafayette Reynolds/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Lafayette Reynolds, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Godric/Seth Clearwater, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Slash, etc.

**Genre(s):** Action, Fantasy, Romance, Occult, etc.

**Summary:** The war is over, and Harry James Potter leaves the Wizarding World as he has become tired with its backwardness. Finding out that he had some family left in the United States, he comes to get to know his last living relative. Unfortunately he shows up just in time to watch his last living relative on his deathbed. Seeing as he didn't want to go back to Britain, Harry finds himself moving into the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. There he meets Sookie Stackhouse, whom brings him into her crazy little adventures. It only seems to escalate after he not only gains the attention of the Area 5 Sheriff, finds out that he has not one but two undead relatives, and he is imprinted on by a Shapeshifter. To top it all off, he finds that he and Sookie are from the like supernatural persuasion, and their blood is like a supernatural sun block for Vampires.

**A/N:** Well sorry this has taken so long to get out, unfortunately my flash drive went stupid and I lost all of my works. TT_TT But I was able to rewrite this since I had printed out what I had for a friend to read during a trip. Anyway, I decided to do this one because there are just not enough Harry Potter/True Blood Xovers going around right now. All of the ones I have seen aren't updated as quickly, or seemingly abandoned. Not that I can talk with some of my fanfics that haven't been updated since 2007, but yeah. XD I have come to love the thought of these series crossed over, because I could really see it happening in my messed up mind. I could see the hilarious expressions on the wizard's faces as the Vampires 'came out of their coffins' so to speak. 83 Anyway, I am happy that you liked it! I also hope that you will continue to like it and give me reviews!

Also I have been asked about Harry's hair! XD I am pretty sure that I explained that in the first chapter. It was a happening caused by Harry being 'killed' by the Killing Curse, his becoming the Master of Death, and his fey inheritance.

* * *

**Dumbledore**: _"You are of course, wondering why I brought you here tonight?"_

**Harry**_: "Actually sir, after all these years I sort of just go with it,"_

- Dumbledore and Harry speak briefly of their tasks

* * *

**Chapter 2: **A Mind Reader, a Vampire, and a Wizard

* * *

Ignoring the glares that were coming her way from the others in the diner, Sookie Stackhouse continued to stare at Bill Compton in complete awe. Everyone's minds were buzzing with various thoughts about the unsubtle attraction between the Merlotte's waitress, and the Bon Temp's first vampire. Not many of those thoughts had anything nice to say either, and Sookie had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from saying something to them. She knew that he was different from them with him being dead (technically) and all, but that was no reason for most of their thoughts.

Soon thought that it was none of their business and continued on with their own, which she greatly appreciated. The rest were either thinking of her in disdain or thinking about how unnatural Bill Compton was. Just as she was going to ask another question of the vampire, the sound of the door opening seemed to catch her attention. Reaching out with her mind, she attempted to see who it was, but she was shocked to find that she could hear nothing.

Looking towards the door, she seemed to realize how the whole dinner seemed to grow silent, and she couldn't blame them. After all it wasn't every day that a white-haired young man walks into Merlotte's. The door closed behind him, and Sookie watched as Dawn made her way towards this new comer with a coy smile and an almost exaggerated sway of her hips. Rolling her blue eyes a bit, she watched as the man looked around before his gaze locked onto her fellow waitress's approaching form.

"Well hello! Welcome to Merlotte's! My name is Dawn, and I will be your waitress for the day!"

Giving the woman a charming smile, the mysterious stranger pulled off his shades to reveal shockingly bright green eyes to all those in the diner. "Thank you…I was reference to this place by an acquaintance of mine, and I thought it would be worth checking out." Placing his sunglasses into the pocket of his long sleeved red half-jacket, he turned his charm on full blast as the woman in front of him stared all doe-eyed at him. "I hope that the food is as good as I have been told…the name is Harrison Black"

As the woman led him to his seat, he felt a distinctly vampiric aura pressing up against his own as well as a nudge against his mental shields. Turning his head in the direction it was coming from, his Avada Kedavra green eyes locked onto the surprised frames of the strange couple sitting in the middle of the diner. Smiling at them, he then dismissed them before noticing the booth that his current hostess was showing him to.

'_Good…I didn't want to have to be stared at from all sides if she picked that open table near that couple.'_

The couple in question wasn't the waitress and vampire, but in fact the couple whom were sitting a couple of tables down…who were giving him a bad feeling. Unfortunately, their attention seemed to be on him as well. Why, he didn't have a single clue, but he didn't intend on finding out.

"Here is your menu, and I'll be right with you to get your order."

Nodding towards the young woman, he grinned. "That sounds lovely, thank you." Turning his attention to the menu, his eyes trailed along the contents while he pretended to ignore the 'silent' squealing that the woman did as she went towards another waitress. Glancing down at his watch, he noticed that it was around the time that Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher should be at his new residence and getting the house together before he got back. He knew that he had nothing to worry about, because Kreacher would undoubtedly make sure that everything would be in order.

"So have you decided on what you would like to drink?"

Caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed when the young lady whom was with the vampire, was now by his side with a notepad. Lifting his head up from the menu, he nodded. Pointing towards the menu, he had a confused expression. "While I will never know why anyone would want cold tea…I'll try this Iced Tea." Smiling widely, she determined that she very much liked not hearing someone's thoughts. Plus he seemed like a nice young man; after all he hadn't been leering at her chest like most men would.

Turning his attention back to the menu, he decided to have the bacon cheeseburger with chips as in fries in order to not confuse her with the differences in lingo. Looking up from the menu, his green eyes connected with the dark orbs of the vampire he had seen earlier, who was coming towards him. Sighing, he closed his menu and set it on the tabletop neatly.

"Hello, I can't help but notice that you were new to the Bon Temps…my name is Bill Compton." For a split second, Harry's eyes flitted down to his hand being held out to him before he grasped it with his own.

"Harrison Black, as I am sure you've heard Mr. Compton."

Slipping into the free seat in the booth, the dark-haired vampire nodded while his free hand held onto his bottle of True Blood. Glancing over to the side, Bill noticed the narrowed eyes that were on them, and couldn't help but feel a little amused. He knew that they were suspicious of him, but to be the same way with this person who was obviously human. Not that he could expect anything less though, after all this was a close-knit community, and they would always be wary of newcomers.

With his unusual features, it wasn't hard to see that they suspected that he was a vampire as well.

"So is there something I could help you with Mr. Compton?"

* * *

Getting to the counter, Sookie was not very surprised to find Dawn glaring at her. "Don't be mad with me, you forgot to ask if he wanted anything to drink." The auburn haired waitress didn't let up her glare, though it wasn't has intense as before. Sookie was right, she had forgotten to ask him what he wanted to drink. At least now she could go and give it to him, while getting what he wanted to eat. Glancing over at the new visitor of Bon Temps, she couldn't help but lick her lips.

It has been a while since she has had sex, especially after Jason hadn't seemed to be very interested in her. She did sleep with a vampire sometime after that, but she didn't feel like sleeping with another. From the toned body, she suspected that she would be very satisfied.

'_Or I hope so at least...otherwise all this effort would be in vain.'_

Filling a tall glass full of ice, she poured in the ice cool sweet tea all the way to a little under the brim before setting it on her tray. Making sure she still had her notepad, she picked up the tray and sashayed her way over to the white-haired male's table. Halfway there, she noticed that Sookie's vamp was sitting with the newcomer. Gritting her teeth slightly, she fixed her face into a smile as she came closer.

"Here you go…"

Setting the glass of sweet tea on the table, she didn't bother looking in the direction of the vampire and let her eyes settle on her hopeful conquest for the night. He picked the glass up and sipped a bit before nodding while his eyebrows were raised in surprise. "Well…I'm shocked…I guess you yanks aren't as barmy as I thought with this." Dawn almost swooned at his British accent; it was very sexy in her opinion. She hadn't ever met any foreign men before after all, and had only seen them in movies and TV shows.

"Thank you Miss."

Nodding, Dawn then leaned forward, and made sure that her cleavage was visible to him as she looked at him from underneath her eyelashes coyly. "Is there _anything_ else I can do for you?" Raising his eyebrow at her, he smirked inwardly as he instantly realized what she was getting at. He hadn't even been in the town for half a day, and he was already being propositioned. He would admit that she was attractive, and it had been a while since he had had sex. Maybe he would take her up on that offer at a later time, tonight was not a good night

Allowing a charming smirk to slither on his face, he grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Unfortunately, though it is a tempting offer…I can't tonight due to my home not being suited as of yet for such an encounter." Pressing his lips against the back of her hand, he released her hand and watched as she pressed it to her chest with a blush staining her cheeks. "Though once my house is finally ready…I would be more than happen in show you its entirety personally…" With that, the woman quickly flushed a deep red and made her way back towards the kitchen.

Taking another sip from his Iced Tea, he looked up only to see Bill Compton grinning at him in amusement. "Well it certainly seems that you will make things a bit more interesting around here." Grinning back, he placed his glass back down and winked towards the other male.

"You have no idea."

He really didn't.

* * *

After finishing his meal, Harry got up to leave and made sure to say bye to Lafayette, whom had delivered his burger to him personally. The moment they made eye contact, Harry had felt an instant connection with him. Both of them talked for a bit, and the taller male insisted on the white-haired male calling him La La. Something, which Harry hadn't protested to. He would later have to find out what caused that, as it hadn't ever happened before. Harry wasn't a very trusting person, and for him to warm up to someone so easily was a bit disconcerting. Even so, he could honestly say that he had enjoyed the conversation, and the man wasn't hard to look at either.

Leaving the dinner, he made his way towards his home that was already set in this GPS. Going further into the Bayou, he finally came upon his new home for an undetermined amount of time. Pulling into the magically reinforced plot of land, he shut his car off and stepped out of the vehicle. As soon as he placed his feet on the ground, the raw and ancient magic struck him. He closed his eyes, and allowed his magic to join the untamed symphony. Soon his magic anchored, and the magic calmed down before he shook himself from his daze.

The Goblins weren't lying it seemed, and made a mental note in thanking the Goblins for this particular selection. Running a hand through his hair, he brushed his bangs out of his face and walked to his front door. Placing his hand on the door, the enchantments on the door recognized his unique magical signature and stepped inside. "HARR POTTER SIR/YOUNG MASTER!" Instantly, he was greeted by Dobby and Winky.

Greeting them with a smile, he then turned to see Kreacher standing a little way away from them. The old elf bowed towards him, "Welcome home Master." Turning to gesture towards the house, and then locked eyes with the wizard. "The arrangements for the house have been completed, and some mail has come in for you to look through." Nodding, he closed the door behind himself and activated the charms once again.

"I've already had dinner, but I am sure that a snack won't hurt…the letters are in my office I would presume Kreacher?" The little creature nodded, and he then dismissed them to go to their appointed tasks. Making his way to the hallway, he made his way to the last room in the back facing the swamp. Everything was in order, and he once again marveled at the usefulness of house elves. He knew that if he had to do this himself, he wouldn't have been able to accomplish this …even with magic it would have taken him at least three weeks.

Sitting down in his plush armchair, he allowed himself to relax if only for a second and close his eyes. Opening one, he saw the pile of letters sitting on top of the desk. He knew that most had to be from his friends in Britain, all wondering where he was. After all, the green-eyed wizard hadn't contacted any of them for at least a month, and he was sure that they were worried sick.

'_Though Luna might be wondering if I have seen a wrackspurt or something otherwise, which preoccupied me…' _

Chuckling at the thought of the eccentric girl, he sat up in his seat, and grabbed the letter opener.

He might as well get this out of the way if he felt like getting any real relaxation tonight. For tomorrow, he was going to find the nearest club, and have some fun. Lafayette had mentioned a club to him, but he had needed to go back to the kitchens before he had gotten into more detail. From the thoughts of the people in the room, he had gotten the name pretty easily.

_**Fangtasia.**_

Snickering at the name, he wondered why vampires seemed to be so unoriginal. Finally stopping his laughing fit, he turned in his seat and looked out the window. He had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Not to him, but someone else. Shrugging he continued his business and cut open the first letter.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

* * *

Yeah! XD I am finally finished!

I was going to have Harry involved with the whole Rattrays beating Sookie half to death, but I decided not to. After all, he ended up not being there long enough to be a part of it, nor has he talked to Sookie enough to be interested in what happened to her. Next chapter is the introduction of our favorite sexy Viking vampire! I'm sure you've all been waiting for it? XD Anyway...

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	3. Fangtasia Part I

**You Know My Name**

**By:** Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, True Blood, or Twilight. Because we all know that JK Rowling and Alan Ball (Though it is based off of Charlaine Harris's Southern Vampires Mysteries), and Stephanie Meyer have that pleasure (Well I don't know if I could say pleasure with the last one). I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category:** Crossover

**Book(s)/Movie(s): **Harry Potter/True Blood/Twilight

**Pairing(s):** Eric Northman/[Incubus/Fey inheritance, Master of Death, Immortal] Harry Potter/Jacob Black/Sam Merlotte, Franklin Mott/Tara Thorton, Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, [slight] Jason Stackhouse/Harry Potter, [playful] Lafayette Reynolds/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Lafayette Reynolds, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Godric/Seth Clearwater, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Lemons, Slash, etc.

**Genre(s):** Action, Fantasy, Romance, Occult, etc.

**Summary:** The war is over, and Harry James Potter leaves the Wizarding World as he has become tired with its backwardness. Finding out that he had some family left in the United States, he comes to get to know his last living relative. Unfortunately he shows up just in time to watch his last living relative on his deathbed. Seeing as he didn't want to go back to Britain, Harry finds himself moving into the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. There he meets Sookie Stackhouse, whom brings him into her crazy little adventures. It only seems to escalate after he not only gains the attention of the Area 5 Sheriff, finds out that he has not one but two undead relatives, and he is imprinted on by a Shapeshifter. To top it all off, he finds that he and Sookie are from the like supernatural persuasion, and their blood is like a supernatural sun block for Vampires.

**A/N:**OMG! I am so sorry! XD I hadn't even noticed how long it had been since I had last updated this story. XD It really has been a while since I updated this story. Things had been a little busy, but now I am going to be working on this along with Phenomenon. Hopefully during this summer, I can get one of these stories done. Especially since I really just do nothing but sit in my house drawing, and working on fics all day anyway. Ah, well…I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Eric will finally be making his appearance.

* * *

"_Oh, come on, Harry. It's not _Quidditch_ that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable._"

—Hermione on Harry's new attention from the girls.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Fangtasia (Part I)

* * *

It had been a week since he had moved into the Bon Temps, and while he liked the small town. He was quickly getting tired of all the prejudice and closed-minded thoughts that was practically saturating the entire place. Yeah, there was Sookie and even Lafayette, whom had had become acquainted with very quickly. The homosexual African American male was very, very amusing. All the flirting they did was very fun for him – something hadn't had for a while.

Because being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Savior of the Wizarding World caused it to be difficult to find someone who didn't have some ulterior motive.

One thing that he had come to realize was that a certain Miss Stackhouse seemed to be as much of a trouble magnet as he was. On the second day of him visiting Merlotte's for a steak, he had left before coming back to talk with her a bit. So it was much to his surprise that he stumbled upon the girl being pummeled upon by a couple. Not thinking – as usual, he found himself getting knocked around a bit too once he realized that he wasn't the best in a fist fight. Yeah, he was able to dodge while taking the obviously high-and-out-of-his-mind Rattray, while Sookie was against the wife. He dismayed that he wasn't of much help in the entire situation.

Even then her Vampire – Bill Compton, had shown up and saved them from being brutalized any further. Finding out that he had lasted so long against some Muggles hopped up on Vampire blood kind of soothed his bruised ego about getting beat up so easily. There was a chance that he could put up a fight against a regular Muggle without his magic, but that still remained to be seen. Not that he was going to be trying that again anytime soon.

Rubbing his temples as he drank the potion that Kreacher had made for him, he laid back into the large pillows that were behind his back. His house elves had confined him to the bed for the week, and had forbade him from going exploring while still aching from the assault he had suffered from the deranged Muggles. "They didn't even let me invite that Dawn to come and comfort me." Laughing at the thought of the woman who had asked Sookie about him, as he been told by an amused mind reader on the phone – apparently almost getting killed together immediately made them friends, but he was used to that.

Not that he was interested in the Dawn girl for a relationship – she didn't even look like the type who wanted that. He just needed a quick shag, his libido demanded it.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

Turning his head to the side, Harry's green eyes landed on Dobby who was bringing in a tray of tea with a smile. "Hey there Dobby – is Kreacher going to allow me to go out tonight?" Frowning, Dobby shook his head and placed the tray onto the bed near the Wizard's side. "No Harry Potter, sir! You have to stay in bed for the rest of tonight!"

Sighing, the Wizard ran his hand through his white locks and pouted. "But I'm bored, plus I've been cooped up in this house all week – even Sookie has been walking around more than me, and she got the worst of it!" Tutting at the immature behavior his Harry Potter was displaying, the Hose elf wagged a finger.

"No Harry Potter, sir! For tonight you have to rest, and tomorrow you can go out – that is what Kreacher has decided."

Crossing his arm with his pout still present, the Wizard nodded – though he wasn't happy about it, he could accept it.

"Fine then – have I gotten any mail today?"

Nodding, Dobby reached into his uniform and pulled out a single letter. Smiling widely, Harry grabbed the letter with a thanks before he sat up to open it. Pouring some tea into a cup with flourish, he watched as the smile turned into a smirk from whatever the Boy-Who-Lived was reading.

"Well this was entertaining – out of everyone I didn't think that Malfoy would be the one scolding me about always getting into trouble."

Taking the teacup offered to him, he thanked Dobby again as he took a sip of the tea. Sighing, he relaxed as he felt the potion do its work on healing him. Placing the letter off to the side, he continued sipping his tea until it was all gone. Yawning, Harry never noticed himself falling asleep and his teacup being levitating the tea cup over to the tray. Gathering the tray, Dobby made his way out the door and turned the lights off with a snap of his fingers.

"Good night Harry Potter, sir."

* * *

Walking out of his house with a yawn, Harry stretched his arms above his head and arched his back until it popped. Swinging his arms from side to side, he made his way over to his car after bidding Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky good bye for the day. Getting into his car, he quickly went down the beaten path and made his way towards the Bon Temps – he had a certain girl to see. Rolling into the town, he quickly made his way over to Merlotte's. Parking his car, he locked it before sauntering into the diner.

"Welcome to Merlotte's!"

Looking up from the pictures he was staring at briefly on the wall, he looked at the new girl in front of him in surprise. He hadn't seen her here before, and he had been told about everyone that worked there by Sookie during their phone calls. "Hey!" Turning his gaze away from the girl – he noticed that she seemed to pout at this much to his amusement, and a charming smile formed on his face as he took in the beautiful Sookie that was making her way towards him. "Ah, my dear Sookie – how have you been?"

Coming to a stop in front of him, the blonde snorted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You know that already, still going strong despite that beating we went through – unlike someone I know."

Smirking, Harry winked at her.

"Come now, I've already told you that it was something serious that confined me to a bed for the week."

This of course caused her to snort again, "Whatever you say, though I think you should be getting to your table and getting something in you – don't need someone as delicate as you to fall over from hunger and bruise yourself."

Bringing a hand up to his chest in mock hurt, the British male pouted. "Now that was really uncalled for my dear Sookie – I must protest to the idea that I'm as easy to bruise as a delicate flower, but you are right, I do need to eat." Grinning, the other mind reader glanced towards the girl. "You can just give him one of the booths." With that, she just walked off with a wave. Smirking, Harry then turned to the waitress. "Well I think we should get going to the seat, don't want to tempt fate and end up like how my dear Sookie said."

Nodding, the nervous – obviously new, waitress lead him to the booth he had sat at before. Thanking the young woman, he watched in amusement as she teetered away towards two other females he didn't recognize from the last time. Glancing through the menu while glancing at them every now and then, he decided on the grand slam. He was seriously wanted to try those pancakes with the apples and syrup – there were no Dursleys here to rain on his parade. Letting himself relax, he listened to the thoughts of everyone around him.

Thinking of the new waitresses, he scanned thoughts in order to find out a bit of what had happened to Dawn and that other girl. One of the new girls came over and took his order, and he quickly scanned her thoughts.

'_Man! She was totally right! He is so hot! Good thing those two girls were dead so these spots opened up!'_

His green eyes widened briefly before he stared at her apathetically. When she was walking away and Sookie came towards him, the Wizard could tell that she too had heard the girl's thoughts. Stopping in front of his table, she had a small frown on her face. "So you've noticed then?" Frowning deeply, he narrowed his eyes at the table in front of him.

"What had happened while I was in my house?"

Sighing, Sookie slid into the opposite bench in the booth. "Things seemed to be getting a little scary around here while you were recuperating – Dawn and Maudette were found strangled in their apartments." Moving back a little, Harry straightened up in his seat and his eyes hardened. "Have there been any suspects?" Nodding with a frown, Sookie glanced down at her clasped hands.

"Jason, my brother, is the top one because he has the most recent connection with them – don't believe it though, especially with what I've gathered of the two having some flings with vampires at some club."

Leaning back in his seat, the white-haired male crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

Before she could say anything else, the clink of a glass on the table snapped them out of their conversation. "Well now I'm hurt, my little crumpet didn't come to see me for a week with no call or anything." Without meaning to, a large smile formed on Harry's face. "Sorry about that Lala, been confined to the house since I got caught in Sookie's little escapade with the Rattrays – I'm delicate you know, and couldn't take all of those punches." Laughing the African American male wagged his finger at Sookie with a mock disapproving look.

"Now Sookie, you know you shouldn't be getting my crumpet all bruised up – we have to keep him in top condition so he can continue to bring in the costumers for us."

Now she was the one bringing a hand up to her chest in mock hurt, but all the while the two mind readers sent each other a look. The situation would need to be looked into, especially if it involved Vampires. With his powers and experience with vampires, Harry would be a helpful asset – not to mention the fact that he didn't have the same restraint on his powers when dealing with vampires as he did Muggles.

* * *

Brushing half of his white bangs back to show the bare skin of his forehead, Harry winked at his reflection. Tonight, he, Sookie, and Bill – due to his insistence to come to protect Sookie and to get them a meeting with the Sheriff of their area, were going to the vampire club _**Fangtasia**_. Shaking his head at the unoriginality of vampires – though he couldn't say much as Wizards were the same, he flipped the tresses he allowed to fall into his eyes. While he had never been to an actual vampire club – not even mentioning that he hasn't been in any club before, he didn't want to go looking like a ragamuffin. After having a fashion sense beaten into him by one Slytherin Prince and Genius Lioness, he knew that it was better to be overdressed than underdressed depending on the situation.

Whether this would be that type of situation was still up for debate. The sound of the doorbell ringing caused him to stop fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as Winky popped into his room. "Young Master Harry! Your Sookie and the Vampire Bill have arrived." Smiling at the female house elf, he nodded while absentmindedly deciding to forgo the tie. He was going to a club, not a fancy dinner party. "Thank you Winky – I will be done in a moment."

Curtsying, the house elf disappeared with a pop and he turned back to the mirror. Tracing over his figure once more, he moved towards the door. He needed to hurry, tonight was going to be an eventful night. Walking to the end of the hall, he came to look out towards the door where Bill and Sookie looked at their surroundings – Sookie with awe and Bill with slight surprise. Harry was sure that he was seeing the magic that was pulsing throughout the very being of this house, and knew that it would be brought up later.

Going down the stairs, he heard Sookie question who the two in the portrait were. Chuckling, his looked at the two with sparkling green eyes as they turned to look at him. "Well, I think that should be obvious." Stopping by the two of them, he turned to look at the portrait with a warmness that shocked them. "Obviously these two are my parents – James and Lily but enough about that – there is some information to be sought out and a murderer to be caught."

Nodding, Bill made his way to the door with Harry. Sookie stared at the two in the portrait for a second longer before turning to leave with the two males. For some reason she felt like she had seen that woman before, where she didn't know – she just couldn't shake the feeling that she did.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Thank god I am finished with that chapter! It took me forever to get this one out, and only finished it tonight. (sighs) Anyway, the next chapter will be more interesting with Eric showing up! (shivers and falls to the ground in a puddle of goo) I LOVE YOU NORTHMAN! I LOVE YOU! I hope that everyone has read the previous chapter, and realize the answer to why Harry's hair is white. I'm pretty sure I answered that question, but maybe no one reads these end notes or author's notes. Whatever, going to end up just saying 'Because I damn well said so, that's why!' if someone messes with me about his hair color again after answering it twice. LOL

Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed the update, and will stick around for the next one.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
